


Talk Me Down

by morningmrmilagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Troye Sivan References, just a huge clusterfuck of their love for each other, place this pretty much anywhere in canon (at least post season three kinda), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 00:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19632475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningmrmilagher/pseuds/morningmrmilagher
Summary: Based on the Troye Sivan song Talk Me Down, lyrics included





	Talk Me Down

I wanna sleep next to you  
But that’s all I wanna do right now

Ian was craving something calm. He wanted to be able to doze off next to Mickey. He had a primal need to spoon him and be able to reach around his front and feel his heartbeat. If only their breathing could sync up and deliver Ian into a dreamy slumber where he’d remain until Mickey stirred the next morning. But his thoughts just wouldn’t slow. 

And I wanna come home to you  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds

Mickey wanted nothing more than to get the fuck away from everything and settle down with Ian. They could still get into trouble, start shit, and not lose a bit of their reputations. But he’d kill if he had to if he could be sure he and Ian could be in their home and their bed that they could fuck in without having to have another care in the world. Now though, if he had to be unsure of the next time he’d see him and steal kisses after darting into alleys, he’d have to take it.

‘Cause you know that I can’t trust myself with my three AM shadow  
I’d rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone

Ian wished and prayed that Mickey would just fucking wake up and give him a hug. He usually just swallowed it down, fought Mickey over taking his meds, and dealt with the consequences later. Jittery, insomnia ridden nights would drive him completely batshit. Well, if it wasn’t for sitting awake, watching Mickey slumber, and creating a new life for them in his head.

I wanna sleep next to you  
But that’s all I wanna do right now  
So come over now and talk me down

Mickey could remember so many times he was shaking and so angry he was punching walls until he was a sobbing, hyperventilating mess. As pathetic as crying made Mickey feel, he’d probably feel less like a little bitch if Ian would’ve been there to play with his hair. Sometimes he had a need to bury his face in a shoulder and scream. But the times Ian was there to provide and comfort him in a way that was usually harsh, Mickey was always lulled back into his right mind. 

I wanna hold hands with you  
But that’s all I wanna do right now

Ian had a tendency to hold hands with Mickey without even thinking about it. Whether it be during one of the rare times he was catching some z’s the same time as him, or even mid fuck, it was a habit. He knew every scar, callous, and indention in Mickey’s hand just from touch alone. Sometimes his yearn to squeeze his hand like a vice was too overwhelming to suppress. It wasn’t uncommon for him to scramble for Mickey’s hand without looking and clutch like it would be the last time. That used to earn him plenty of ‘the fuck, Gallagher?’ But now, it was so common, Mickey only commented if he squeezed too hard too abruptly. Usually only a grunt of ‘fuck Gallagher’ but over the years, the malice in the statement had faded away.

And I wanna get close to you  
‘Cause my hands and lips still know their way around

Mickey would never stop trying to get Ian to stay no matter how many times he left. He never doubted that he’d be back. But fuck, if getting him to stay wasn’t the hardest thing in the world, he had no clue what was. Whenever Ian would be back, Mickey would make sure to let him know he hadn’t let a single detail slip him. He would push his hair back into place, no matter how much he looked like a ‘wet rat.’ He would kiss all his sensitive or ticklish spots. And there was no shortage of playful, sleepy insults. Mickey remembered the way Ian’s face lit up the first time he snuggled up to him and whispered ‘you’re a fuckin’ fairy, Gallagher.’ 

And you know I like to draw at night, it starts to get surreal  
But the less time that I spend with you, the less I need to heal

Just when Ian thought he was rid of Mickey for good, of fucking course he was wrong. He always swore up and down the wall that this wasn’t him anymore or that he had moved on. Countless other excuses that just meant ‘the reason I hurt without you isn’t because of the shitty things I’m healing from, it’s because I want to be working through it with you.’ Ian could convince himself that he didn’t need Mickey for a really long time but his threshold for life without the real love of his life always came.

If you don’t mind, I’ll walk that line  
Stuck on the bridge between us

Mickey would always be there to see through Ian’s bullshit and reign him back in for the better. And if he did end up being the one to push him away, Ian would do the same for him. There was always a scale that was never quite balanced but they’d try to keep it as close as possible. There was a whole new level of trust with them.

Gray areas and expectations  
But I’m not the one if we’re honest

In the beginning there was so many what ifs. Ian’s were always things like ‘what if Mickey kissed me’ , ‘what if Mickey held my hand’ and Mickey’s were usually ‘what if my dad found out’ , ‘what if someone snitched?’ For so long Mickey convinced himself Ian wasn’t his one and only. But the more he spent time with that Gallagher, the more he realized those fuckers make an impression.  
I wanna sleep next to you  
And I wanna come home to you  
I wanna hold hands with you  
I wanna be close to you

Ian had such pure, unbridled care for Mickey. He wanted their rough and tumbly, no one fucks with my boyfriend but me type of thing. But he also wanted it to be stable. Their quiet, sweet moments were some of his favorites and he had such a thirst for more. So much so, the desire, when unquenched, had a knack for making his depressive episodes even more extreme. That was one thing he hated.

But I wanna sleep next you  
And that’s all I wanna do right now  
And I wanna come home to you  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds  
So come over now and talk me down

No matter what happened, they could make anything a home. They found sanctuary in each other and all they needed to know was that they were in love. There was no longer a ‘you coming back?’ only ‘where we headed?’ If they made bad decisions, there was no doubt they’d make them together. If they learned nothing from their experiences, they’d be stuck in their ways together.


End file.
